


Falsche Paradiese

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen auf Omicron Ceti III.





	Falsche Paradiese

Hier ein Beispiel aus meiner frühen Schaffensperiode. Nicht zur Nachahmung empfohlen. Ich denke, die Schmonzetten kommen mir inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so heftig von der Tastatur ;)

 

Titel: Falsche Paradiese  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episode: 1.24 This Side of Paradise  
Autor: Lady Charena / Januar 2002  
Charaktere: Jim Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy, Leila Kalomi, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: ab12 Slash  
Worte: 3265  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Nach den Ereignissen auf Omicron Ceti III.

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

Wie von der Schlange höchstpersönlich: Charenas Besuch im Paradies. Aber erwartet jetzt um Himmels willen keinen Reisebericht... 

 

Als der Schmerz verschwand, erfüllte ihn Erstaunen, ein reines - fast kindliches - Wunder. 

War es so, völlig Mensch zu sein? Solche Freiheit? Die Welt um ihn herum hatte plötzlich mehr Tiefe, mehr Schärfe. Farben, Formen und Gerüche bombardierten seine Sinne mit Eindrücken in einer Intensität, nie zuvor erfahren. Und da waren Gefühle. Seine Gefühle. So viele, so verschieden, dass ihm schwindelte. Es war... wie eine Neugeburt.

Und wenn etwas neu geboren wird, muss zwangsläufig etwas Altes sterben. Oder? 

Ein Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen, die damit nicht allzu vertraut waren, wandte er sich ab und griff nach der Hand der Frau.

 

###

 

Inmitten des fröhlichen Lärmens hatte sich um ihn eine Insel der Stille gebildet. Eine Abschiedsparty, dachte er verächtlich. Als würden gute Freunde das Schiff verlassen - nicht ein buntgemischter Trupp aus Wissenschaftlern und Kolonisten, die sie zufällig transportierten. 

Er starrte in sein Glas, hatte es noch kaum angerührt. 

Ein größere Gruppe hatte sich im Zentrum des Rec-Raumes zusammengefunden, bestehend aus Mitgliedern seiner Crew und einigen der Kolonisten, nun evakuiert von Omicron Ceti III. 

Er sah nicht hin, amüsierte sich damit, sie an den Stimmen zu identifizieren. Sulu, sein Steuermann, Uhura - ihre melodische Stimme war natürlich unverkennbar, sie sprach mit Elias Sandoval, dem Leiter der Kolonie... Und sie. Natürlich.

Sie lachte über etwas, das Sulu zu ihr sagte - und trotz der allgemeinen Lautstärke hörte er es deutlich aus dem Stimmengemurmel heraus, als stände sie direkt neben ihm. Als lache sie ihn aus... 

Er nahm hastig einen Schluck, doch der Knoten in seiner Kehle ließ ihn beinahe daran ersticken, er verschluckte sich prompt und begann zu husten. Die scharfe Flüssigkeit brannte seinen Hals hinab, ließ ihn nach Atem ringen, seine Augen wässrig werden. 

Aus dem irgendwoher kam eine Hand und begann ihm hilfsbereit auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Als er wieder dazu in der Lage war, hob er den Kopf. McCoy stand neben ihm und brachte das Kunststück fertig, in einer Hand zwei Gläser und eine frische Flasche zu balancieren, während er seinen Captain auf den Rücken schlug. 

"Alles in Ordnung mir dir?", erkundigte er sich, während er sich uneingeladen niederließ. "Das hier ist eine Party - keine Beerdigung, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest. Warum amüsierst du dich nicht ein wenig?"

"Warum gehst du nicht jemand anderem auf die Nerven, Pille?", erwiderte Jim Kirk harsch. 

Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von seinem Ton. "Vielleicht, weil du es nötiger zu haben scheinst", meinte er sanft.

Abrupt stellte Kirk das Glas - das er bisher vergessen in der Hand gehalten hatte - heftig auf den Tisch zurück. "Kannst du mir das vielleicht etwas genauer erklären?", fragte er gefährlich leise. 

McCoy beugte sich über den Tisch, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Wenn du es genau wissen willst, Captain... du hast seit drei Wochen eine Scheißlaune - und ich denke, das ist langsam lange genug." 

Kirk zuckte zusammen, als erwarte er - trotz der ruhigen Sachlichkeit in der Stimme des Mediziners - eher einen Schlag. "Ich...", begann er sich zu verteidigen. Dann verstummte er. Er hatte ja Recht!

"Ja, du!" McCoy lehnte sich wieder zurück und füllte erst einmal sein Glas. "Was ist mir dir los, Jim? Ist die große Liebe etwa schon wieder vorbei?" 

Kirks Gesicht verlor alle Farbe. 

Und McCoy wusste, dass er gleich mit dem ersten Schuss einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. Doch seit wann litt ein James T. Kirk an Liebeskummer? "Aber so ist das Leben, Jimboy. Als du am Abend, bevor wir Omicron Ceti III erreichten, bei mir aufgetaucht bist, warst du so aufgekratzt, so verliebt. Fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte fast, du würdest vor Glück im Dunkeln leuchten, wenn ich das Licht ausschalte." Doch humorvolle Worte schienen dieser Tage nicht zu seinem Captain durchzudringen und er wurde wieder ernst. "Am Tag darauf hast du angefangen, dich so zu benehmen. Dein Verhalten auf der Brücke schwankt zwischen unterkühlt und schroff. Du blaffst ja sogar Spock schon an..." Er ließ Jims Gesichtsausdruck nicht einen Moment unbeobachtet und so entging ihm auch nicht der Schatten, der über die Züge des Captains fiel, als der Arzt den Vulkanier erwähnte.

"Vorbei ist vorbei", brachte Jim schließlich abweisend hervor, die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme nicht verhehlend. 

"Jim", sagte McCoy sanft. "Ich will nicht meine Neugier an dir befriedigen, ich will dir helfen. Wer ist sie und was ist das besondere an ihr? Oder willst du mir wirklich sagen, dass es einer Frau gelungen ist, dein Herz zu brechen?" 

Kirk leerte den restlichen Inhalt seines Glases in einem Zug. "Nein."

Die Tür öffnete sich - als würde er magnetisch davon angezogen, glitt sein Blick zu der Person, die soeben den Raum betrat. Spock. Nein... 

"Jim?" 

Doch er hörte den Arzt nicht mehr zu. Wie immer in solchen Momenten begegneten sich ihre Blicke über den Raum hinweg. Egal, wo sie waren, ob allein oder in einer Menschenmenge. Egal, ob sie ein Meter trennte - oder zehn. Es geschah jedes Mal. 

McCoy folgte seinem Blick, sah den Vulkanier zunächst etwas unschlüssig an der Tür verharrend, dann in ihre Richtung kommen. 

Spock trat an ihren Tisch, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt, gewohnt beherrscht und äußerlich vollkommen tadellos. 

Zumindest fast... McCoy konnte nicht genau benennen, was es war - aber irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

Der Vulkanier ignorierte den Arzt, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur auf seinen Captain konzentriert. "Jim?" 

Ein einzelnes Wort, nur eine Silbe, aber es schwangen eine Unzahl Untertöne darin mit. Doch deren Bedeutung entzog sich im Moment leider der Erkenntnis des Chefarztes…

Jim senkte den Blick unbeteiligt auf sein Glas, füllte es bedächtig nach - als hätte er den Vulkanier nicht gehört. Als wäre Spock überhaupt nicht anwesend. Langsam, genießerisch, hob er es an die Lippen, trank es aus.

Interessant - und komplett unverständlich. McCoy beobachtete sie - fasziniert und besorgt, fast schon erschrocken. Er hatte bisher nicht bemerkt, dass es zwischen den beiden so schlecht stand. 

Sicher, Jim hatte seine üble Laune auch an dem Vulkanier ausgelassen - aber nicht mehr oder weniger, als am Rest der Besatzung - ihn eingeschlossen. Jetzt war es aber offensichtlich, dass es zwischen dem legendären Kommandoteam der Enterprise ein ernstes Zerwürfnis gab.

Das Glas geleert, setzte Kirk es mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Klicken auf der Tischplatte ab und griff nach der Flasche, um es erneut zu füllen. Doch bevor er das tun konnte, schoss Spocks Hand vor und stieß die Flasche aus seiner Reichweite. Und zwar heftig genug, dass sie umfiel und sich der Alkohol über den Arzt ergoss. Mit einem Fluch sprang der auf. 

Doch der Vulkanier schien es nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Er blickte weiterhin den Menschen an, seine Hand nicht zurückgezogen, sondern nach Kirk ausgestreckt. "Wie lange?", fragte er - sehr leise, sehr ruhig. Aber in seinen Augen stürmte es. Man musste nur genau hinsehen... "Wie lange noch?"

Kirk lachte, kurz und bitter, ein hässliches Geräusch. "Bis die Hölle zufriert", schnarrte er und stieß seinen Stuhl zurück. Er schlug Spocks Hand zur Seite, als der ihn daran hindern wollte, aufzustehen. "Wage es nicht, mich anzufassen", fauchte er, ging an dem zurückweichenden Vulkanier vorbei und verließ den Raum. 

Spock stand reglos da und sah ihm nach.

Hinter ihm räusperte sich McCoy übertrieben laut, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Als das nichts nützte, fragte er trotzdem. "Was zum Teufel geht hier eigentlich vor?" 

Spock drehte sich nicht um. Er sagte so lange nichts, dass McCoy schon die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort aufgeben wollte - als sie doch noch kam. "Ich denke, ich habe etwas verloren, von dem mir noch nicht wirklich klar war, dass ich es besitze."

Was soll das nun wieder heißen?, fragte sich der Arzt verwirrt. "Spock, was..." Das Schließen der Tür schnitt seine Worte ab.

Gedankenverloren starrte McCoy ihm nach.

"...kann ich Ihnen helfen? Dr. McCoy?" 

Ihm wurde etwas verspätet bewusst, dass ihn jemand angesprochen hatte. Er sah auf und begegneten den fragenden Augen von Leila Kalomi. 

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Doktor?"

Der Arzt lächelte sie beruhigend an. "Ja, natürlich.", meinte er leichthin. "Alles in bester Ordnung, ich war nur ungeschickt. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich." Mit einem höflichen Nicken in ihre Richtung wandte er sich ab und verließ Rec-Raum 4, wie seine beiden Freunde zuvor. Er ging geradewegs in seine Kabine und zog sich - nach einer Dusche, er roch ja wie ein Schnapsladen - eine frische Uniform über. Dann setzte er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel und begann nachzudenken. 

Doch so brachte das nichts. Unruhig stand er auf - und bevor er es sich noch mal anders überlegen konnte, machte er sich auf den Weg. Es war an der Zeit, dass Jim ihm ein paar Fragen beantwortete. Höchste Zeit.

 

* * * * *

 

Er fand seinen kommandierenden Offizier in dessen Kabine. Nachdem er keine Antwort erhalten hatte, öffnete er die Tür kurzerhand mit seinem Override. (Und pries insgeheim den Tag, an dem man einem Mediziner diese Freiheit zugestanden hatte...)

Kirk lag im Halbdunkel voll angekleidet auf seinem Bett, den Kopf auf die Arme gebettet, doch es zeigte sich keine Spur von Entspannung in seiner Gestalt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war alles andere als einladend.

"Ich hätte es mir denken sollen." So viel also zu einer freundlichen Begrüßung!

"Du weißt, dass man mich nicht so leicht los wird", bemerkte McCoy trocken und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Raumteiler, die Arme erwartungsvoll vor der Brust verschränkt. "Vor allem, wenn man mir meine Fragen nicht beantwortet." Er hielt einen Moment inne, doch Jim antwortete nicht, seine Miene verdüsterte sich nur noch mehr. Sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war.

"Fragen, wie...?" Kirk spuckte die Worte förmlich aus, als das Schweigen unerträglich wurde. 

"Fragen, wie... Wer ist sie? Und was hat Spock damit zu tun?" 

Wieder gab Jim dieses bittere, humorlose Lachen von sich. "Alles", sagte er nur. Er setzte sich auf, schaltete die Beleuchtung höher. Trotzdem blieb sein Gesicht halb im Schatten. 

McCoy unterdrückte mühevoll den Drang, ihn zu schütteln, bis er den Mund aufmachte. "Jim, ich will eine Antwort von dir. Du kannst so nicht weitermachen. Du kannst das Schiff nicht so führen."

Diese letzte Warnung drang schließlich zu ihm durch. 

"Es ist keine sie." Irgendwann fielen die Worte schwer in die andauernde Stille. McCoy hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er öffnete den Mund, um nachzufragen... als sein Verstand zwei und zwei zusammen zu zählen begann - und er seine Antwort hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich. "Spock? Habe ich dich richtig verstanden - wir reden über Spock?" Plötzlich machten auch die rätselhaften Worte des Vulkaniers einen – zumindest vagen - Sinn für ihn.

Kirk zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du wolltest es doch unbedingt wissen", meinte er tonlos, lustlos. 

Der Arzt hob die Hände in einer besänftigenden Geste. "Einen Moment", sagte er. "Damit ich das wirklich richtig verstehe - du bist in Spock verliebt? Und er... in dich? Spock ist die Person, von der du mir..."

"War diese Person, wäre wohl richtiger", unterbrach ihn Jim abrupt. "Es ist vorbei." Bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte...

McCoy schwieg einen Moment, erstaunt über die Schärfe in Kirks Worten. Und den Schmerz in seinen Augen. "Warum?", fragte er schließlich sanft. "Was hat das geändert? Jim, was ist passiert?" 

Jim stand auf und bewegte sich von ihm weg, floh aus der Schlafnische an den Schreibtisch. 

"Es scheint dich ja nicht gerade sehr zu überraschen", meinte er, dem Arzt den Rücken zugewandt. Er hörte den Freund leise seufzen. 

"Jim, dich kenne ich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht der Erste ist", erklärte McCoy geduldig. "Und außerdem habe ich mir schon längst vorgenommen, dass mich - diesen Vulkanier von dir betreffend - am besten überhaupt nichts mehr überraschen kann. Das schont meine Nerven."

"Wie schön für dich, dass du deinen Humor nicht verloren hast", meinte Jim sarkastisch. "Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich gerade nicht in der Stimmung bin, darüber zu lachen."

"Dann sag' mir endlich, was los ist." Auch Ärzte waren nicht mit unendlicher Geduld gesegnet. Zumindest dieser hier nicht.

"Leila Kalomi." Kirk spie' die beiden Worte förmlich aus. "Er hat mir ihr geschlafen."

"Und?" 

Jim drehte sich um, als der Mediziner nichts mehr hinzusetzte. "Und?", wiederholte er mit beißendem Spott. "Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?"

"Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach dazu sagen? Er stand unter dem Einfluss dieser verdammten Sporen - wie du, ich und der Rest der Besatzung. Von den Kolonisten ganz zu schweigen. Was er dort getan hat, was hat das denn mit euch beiden zu tun?" Noch während der Arzt sprach, machte sich eine gewisse Ahnung in McCoy breit - und er hoffte um Jims Willen, dass er unrecht hatte. "Oder...", er zögerte, "Jim? Hat er sich in sie verliebt? Ohne den Einfluss dieser Dinger?" 

Kirk wandte sich ab, spielte mit einem Tape, das auf dem Schreibtisch lag. "Das weiß ich nicht", murmelte er letztlich.

"Du weißt es nicht?", platzte der Arzt fassungslos heraus. "Warum um Himmels willen redest du nicht mit ihm? Anstatt seit Wochen das Schiff zu terrorisieren..." Er sah, dass sich Jim versteifte, als erwarte er einen Angriff.

"Ich kann nicht."

"Was kannst du nicht?", hakte McCoy sofort nach.

"Wie konnte er einfach mit ihr weggehen und mich vergessen..." Der Arzt trat neben Kirk und als der den Kopf zu ihm drehte, sah McCoy seine Augen schimmern.

 

* * * * *

 

"Aber wenn du ihm nie eine Chance gibst, es zu erklären..." 

Jim saß wieder auf dem Bett, starrte in das Glas, das ihm McCoy einen Moment zuvor wortlos in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Er erwiderte nichts. 

Der Arzt nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Es ist dir wirklich ernst mit ihm", meinte er. 

Kirk sah flüchtig auf. "Du hast recht", sagte er leise. "Er wäre nicht der Erste gewesen - nur der Erste, von dem ich dachte, dass ich ihn liebe..." Er nahm hastig noch einen Schluck. "Vorher war es nie so. Mit niemandem..." Der Brandy schickte eine warme Welle durch seinen Körper und er begann, sich - wenn auch widerwillig - langsam zu entspannen. Er fühlte sich abrupt unendlich müde, unterdrückte ein Gähnen. 

McCoy sah es und bemühte sich, ihr Gespräch zu einem vernünftigen Ende zu bringen. "Du musst mit ihm sprechen, Jim. Das ist die einzige Lösung." Er nahm Jim das Glas aus der Hand und drückte ihn zurück, eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. "Aber das kann noch bis morgen warten. Schlaf' jetzt erst mal." 

Am Durchgang zum Büro blieb er einen Moment stehen, sah zurück. Kirk hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er hätte gerne noch etwas gesagt - irgend etwas wie - Alles wird gut. Aber das wäre eine Lüge. Also beließ er es bei einem "Schlaf' gut." 

Dann ging er in seine Kabine. Um sich dort weiter Gedanken zu machen.

 

###

 

Kirk schlief einige Stunden, doch als er erwachte, war es erst knapp zwei Uhr morgens. Viel zu früh, um aufzustehen. Doch schlafen... konnte er auch nicht mehr. 

Er begann unruhig in seiner Kabine umher zu wandern. McCoys Worte ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Ein paar Mal geriet er dabei gefährlich nahe an die Badezimmertür, die sein Quartier mit dem des Vulkaniers verband. Was, wenn er nur kurz einmal... Spock schlief mit Sicherheit um diese Zeit. Er würde nur kurz rein sehen, sich versichern, dass... Was? Das Spock noch da war? Das Leila nicht bei ihm war? Er dachte nicht mehr länger darüber nach, sondern ging durch ihr gemeinsames Badezimmer und trat mit klopfendem Herzen in die Kabine des Vulkaniers.

Die schließende Tür versperrte ihm den Rückweg. Spock schlief nicht! Der Vulkanier saß am Schreibtisch, studierte konzentriert irgendwelche Daten auf dem Bildschirm. Er schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. 

Und zum ersten Mal in den letzten drei Wochen machte Kirk sich die Mühe, ihn genau anzusehen. Sah die dünnen Falten in Spocks Augen- und Mundwinkeln, die drei Wochen zuvor noch nicht dagewesen sein konnten. 

Plötzlich drehte sich Spock um und sah ihn an, sein Gesicht enthüllte nichts. Er blieb stumm, schien auf den Menschen zu warten, den ersten Schritt zu machen, nur seine Augen verrieten Wachsamkeit.

"Du... du bist noch wach?"

Spock zuckte tatsächlich mit den Schultern. "Ich scheine in letzter Zeit nicht viel Schlaf zu benötigen", meinte er tonlos. 

Jim war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, zu ihm zu gehen - und dem Verlangen zu fliehen. Fast ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, ging er dann doch vorwärts, auf den Vulkanier zu. 

Spock wies auf den zweiten Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch - und nach einigem Zögern setzte Kirk sich. 

Die Hände des Vulkaniers, verborgen unter der Tischplatte, waren umeinander verkrampft, die Knöchel traten hell hervor. 

Eine Weile herrschte unbehagliches Schweigen, Jim starrte auf die peinlich aufgeräumte Oberfläche des Schreibtischs, Spock studierte - ähnlich in Anspruch genommen - die Züge des Menschen. 

"Warum?" Dieses geflüsterte Wort durchdrang schließlich das Schweigen. Jims Stimme verhüllte nichts - Schmerz oder Wut. "Warum konntest du so einfach mit ihr gehen? Mich vergessen... Warum wolltest du bei ihr bleiben?" Er stand abrupt auf und wandte Spock den Rücken zu. Leises Rascheln sagte ihm, dass der Vulkanier das gleiche tat. Spürte die Hitze, die der schlanke Körper abstrahlte, als er hinter ihn trat. Ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren. Oh, bitte... Er sehnte sich so danach, ihn wieder zu spüren. Und fürchtete es zur gleichen Zeit. 

"Als mich die Sporen beeinflussten, habe ich dich nicht vergessen... Es waren so viele Gefühle, Jim. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr darüber. Leila war so nahe, du auf dem Schiff... Ich begehrte sie, ja - aber ich habe sie nicht geliebt." Mit dem Flüstern strich der Atem des Vulkaniers über die Seite seines Gesichts. "Das habe ich die letzten drei Wochen versucht, dir zu erklären - aber du hast mir nie zugehört, mich ausgeschlossen." 

Jim wollte nichts mehr, als sich umdrehen. Aber verletzter Stolz hielt ihn zurück, hieß ihn schweigen. 

"Was ich wollte - will - bist du..." Zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern. "Nichts sonst..." 

"Aber du wolltest bei ihr bleiben", flüsterte Jim, die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf zurückgeworfen. Er verlor sich in der so schmerzlich vermissten Berührung. "Es tat so weh... dich gefunden zu haben - nur um dich wieder zu verlieren."

"Aber ich wollte nicht bei ihr bleiben, Jim. Ich wollte diese neue Freiheit nicht aufgeben, die mir die Sporen boten. Zu fühlen... ganz offen, ohne jeden Zwang. Diese Gefühle ausdrücken zu können. Das war der Grund, warum ich bei ihnen bleiben wollte..." Schmale Lippen berührten seinen Hals, nippten zaghaft an der dünnen Haut direkt über seinem Puls. „Ich dachte, es wäre, was ich wollte, brauchte. Aber das ist falsch.“ 

Mit einem erstickten Aufstöhnen warf sich Jim herum und zog Spock an sich. Seine Hände flochten sich in das seidene Haar des Vulkaniers, pressten seine Lippen fest auf die kühlen des Menschen. Plötzlich war da eine Träne auf Kirks Wange. "Lass' mich nie wieder so allein..." 

"Nie wieder...", flüsterte der Vulkanier, sein Mund damit beschäftigt, die Feuchtigkeit von seiner Haut zu küssen. "Du bist mein... t'hy'la. Wie ich dir gehöre... wie ich bei dir frei bin, zu fühlen..."

Ende

 

Jeder trägt sein eigenes Paradies in sich - man muss es nur entdecken.


End file.
